Mindcage
by Mugan Von Hellscream
Summary: Naruto's Mind is shattered and after a risky operation in his mind, Inochi Yamanaka has put it back together... But can this new Naruto survive with a broken mind?
1. Chapter 1

**Mindcage...**

Chapter one: (Pilot Chapter)

Well here is another fantasic idea... It's not original... but hopefully I can make the story go nicely

~Mugan Von Hellscream

(\_/)

( . .)

C(")(")

Bunny Yay!

Inochi sighed as he leaned away from the operation table his arms falling limply to his side. With half lidded eyes he turned towards Sarutobi who was in the observation room next door and gave a tired nodd. Sarutobi nodded a sense of relief soon overcame him. He had been waiting for several hour fearing the worst. Inochi wiped his forhead with a nearby hankerchief and looked at the now calm expression on the person before him. He would never have betted on seeing it again.

_**Flash back...**_

"INOCHI!" Boomed a voice that echoed with fear and dread. Sarutobi rushed into the Yamanaka Mental-Treatment and Recovery wing of the hospital.

Inochi looked up from his desk and frowned. His eyes then noticed the blood covered face of Naruto Uzumaki who was clinging to Sarutobi as if his life depended on it, a dead expression on his face. Inochi stood strait up and looked over to two Yamanaka Nurses and shouted "Prep-Room 2 Asap! Gat me a sedative, soldier pills, and a lot of water!" Turning to the distressed Hokage Inochi ran up to meet him. "What the hell happened!? I just saw him on his way home from the academy while heading here."

Sarutobi tried to explain and just shook his head in the end. "I don't know what the hell happened out there, I have an injured Shinobi who might be able to tell us something but he'll have to wait, you need to treat him now!"

"An injured shinobi? Was there an Attack or-"

"Inochi, now!" Sarutobi shouted cutting of the Yamanaka clan head. Inochi nodded and pulled Sarutobi along until they entered a rectangular room with a simple wood table and a podium with bottled water and soldier pills. As Sarutobi set Naruto down on the table he had to pry Naruto's fingers from his robes. "Don't worry Naruto, Inochi is going to help you, I'll be right here."

Naruto shook his head wordlessly as he stared at Saturobi with dead unblinking eyes. Saruobi looked over to Inochi who was already taking a suringe from one of the two nurses. As Inochi neared Naruto's eyes flickered to him and then the needle the to Sarutobi, a look of betrayal in his dead eyes. How that was possible Sarutobi would never know, but that look would haunt him till the day he died and beyond.

As the needle entered his skin and the fluid it contained entered his blood stream Naruto let out a slight wimper and Inochi flinched as Naruto whispered. "Please... just kill me..." Naruto went under and for him all went black.

Inochi looked over to Sarutobi who had taken a step back a haunted expression on his face. "You'll have to leave, I'll do the best I can... You can stay in the observation room but you can't be in here... not yet." Sarutobi nodded and slowly walked away, the haunted exprsion never left his face. Inochi then turned to the two nurses and said "I'll need you to becareful in there and whatever happens... if you see the beast run..." The two nurses looked at eachother a moment then nodded as they came closer.

The three Yamanakas made several quick handsigns and then touched glowing hands to Naruto's forehead.

_**Flashback End...**_

The mental operation had taken seven hours, thirty minutes, and twelve seconds. How the child had not been brain dead would forever be a mystery to the Yamanaka clan head. Naruto would beable to live life as normally as possible but that would be a challange in itself. Naruto's mind had been shattered, vaporised, and scattered into the winds. Nothing should have survived that, but somehow Naruto had kept it together until the operation. His mind had been rebuilt to atleast a shadow of its former self, which had already been in horrible condition before hand.

But that was where the good new ended. Naruto's mind was fragile, weak, and vulnerable. If he was to suffer another attack like this there would possibly no hope to restore it, and to top it off, he was fragmented. Multiple split-personalities, more than the Yamanaka had ever recorded in one being. Many had to be sealed for the protection of himself, but more importantly, for the safty of others. Another problem was that he could not discern the original personality anymore from the others. With that said, eventually the original would eventually grow stronger than the others and take over, he just hoped it was one of the lest homicidal ones.

With a sigh Inochi reported all that he could to Sarutobi. Sfter he finished he told his nurses to prepare the high security recovery room. Naruto would have to stay for an evalutation and rehablitation. "How long will he have to stay?" Sarutobi asked after a moment.

Inochi bit his lip and then said "Atleast year..."

Saruobi nodded slowly and then sighed "I'll have him replaced into next years starting class..."

Inochi's jaw dropped and he had a brief moment of incoherency. "You still plan to let him enter the acdemy!? He could be a danger to himself and to others! My own daughter is going to be in that class!"

Sarutobi shook his head and raised his eyes to meet Inochi. "He wishes to be Hokage... I peronally think its the only thing that has kept him sane for this long... if I know the boy... he'll still want to be a Shinobi."

Inochi gazed at the tired oldman for a moment and nodded. "Fine... I-if he is ready by then he can join... but just to be safe... I'm going to have to start training Ino early... she might be the only hope we have if he begins to break again."

Well that was my latest creation... I hope you like it and stuff... Let me know what you think! And for those waiting for me to update my other stories, wait a little longer please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mindcage...**

Chapter Two: The Injuries of Recovery

Well here is another chapter... I only have one **WARNING** Things will not be pretty and some might not like how things turn out but thats the way they got to be.

~ Mugan Von Hellscream

_**Nine months into Recovery...**_

Inochi had a small smile on his face as he wrote his evaluation report. Naruto's progress was astounding, he was recovering at a rate that he had never seen in all his days in the Mental Recovery wing. He estimated that if Naruto kept this pace, he would be out of here in less than a week.

He was just about to finish writing when the door to his office opened and Sarutobi walked in. Inochi was about to greet him when he noticed the other Shinobi behind him. Morino Ibiki, head of the Interrogation Division. If Ibiki was involved there was serious business.

"Inochi," Sarutobi said as he sat down in one of Inochi's spare chairs. "Ibiki has finally been able to piece together a report for the night of the incident."

Inochi stiffened at this. The day Naruto had been brought in had been shrouded in mystery. From the first report all that was know was that there were seven fatalities, over thirteen injured, six minor and seven major, and a whole intersection in the village had been damaged.

Since that day Ibiki, Anko Mitarashi, half the Interrogation Division and a few Yamanaka had been piecing together what had happened. It infuriated Ibiki to no end that it had taken so long but now it seemed they would get an answer.

Inochi turned to Ibiki and Sarutobi nodded. "Proceed Ibiki."

Ibiki nodded and quickly did some hand signs. Sarutobi and Ibiki suddenly found themselves standing in the intersection of the incident. Inochi looked around with his mouth hanging open. "This is a Genjutsu... you've recreated the incident."

Ibiki nodded "This is what we have so far... everything is a bit sketchy..." He said with a look of distaste. "From what we can tell Naruto was on his way home after class in the academy..."

Ibiki pointed behind Sarutobi and Inochi and both turned to see Naruto walking down towards them. A sudden felling of dread seemed to wash over Inochi as he watched Naruto walk between him and Sarutobi. As Naruto passed through Ibiki Naruto froze mid step. "This is where things get complicated..." Ibiki said as he walked towards the corner to Naruto's right.

"We've got two different stories from the survivors..." Ibiki faced them and pointed his thumb over his shoulder as the Genjutsu continued. "This is the first and most possible of them all..."

Suddenly a mob of nineteen people came into existence behind Ibiki and turned the corner. One of the villagers pointed at Naruto and shouted something silently. Suddenly all the villagers charged forward silently shouting and Naruto looked at them in sheer fright. The villagers began to attack him, punching him, kicking him and trough it all Naruto was crying and screaming for them to stop. It was then that a brown haired green eyes Shinobi arrived. The Genjutsu stopped and Ibiki walked over to the Shinobi.

"This is Akito Nakamura former Chunnin of Konoha..." Ibiki said as the Genjutsu reactivated.

"Former?" Inochi asked.

Ibiki nodded. "His injuries eventually killed him... Anyway, from what we gathered from the survivors... Akito appeared and tried to brake things up." And as Ibiki said it Akito started shouting silently at them and the villagers backed away from Naruto. Akito rushed over to check on him and the Genjutsu froze. "and while he was checking on him one of the villager, an Ex-Shinobi pulled out a kunai and tried to kill Naruto." The Villager charged and tried to attack but ended up injuring Akito. "Akito retaliated and ended up killing seven villagers and injuring the rest."

Sarutobi nodded gravely and then said "This is well within the bounds of reality... but," Sarutobi shook his head. "I just know this is not how things transpired..."

Inochi nodded in agreement. "Yes this is just to simple to have triggered a mental break down that serious..."

The Genjutsu reverted to Naruto frozen in mid-step. Ibiki walked over to Naruto's side and then scratched the back of his head. "This one is a little more..." Ibiki grimaced. "This one... I don't want to be... well..." Ibiki sighed. "You'll see..."

Sarutobi and Inochi watched as the Genjutsu unfold into a scene. The mob appeared and began to shout, Naruto shouted back. The mob charged him and Naruto pulled out two of his blunted training kunai. Sarutobi leaned in his eyes focused purely on Naruto. Naruto fought the villagers punching kicking and occasionally leaving a bloody gash and just when the villagers were about to back off Akito appeared behind Naruto and disarmed him before kicking him strait in the back and into the mob.

What happened next made Inochi flinch. Akito began to undo the belt of his pants and the villagers began to hold Naruto down. Sarutobi began to grip the armrest of his chair until it began to creak. Akito laughed silently and then pointed to to others who nodded and began to undo there pants as well. Sarutobi's armrest suddenly exploded in a shower of splinters. "Skip ahead Ibiki..." Sarutobi ordered his eyes narrowed dangerously. Ibiki nodded and the scene began to change, the last thing to vanish was Naruto's terror filled face.

The mob was laughing as they looked down at the injured, broken, and half-naked child before them. Akito chuckled and pulled out one of his own kunai and the the mob silently cheered. Akito went closer as he crouched down to deliver the final blow the Genjutsu froze. Sarutobi turned to Ibiki. "Why did it stop?"

Ibiki then sighed. "This is as far as we can recreate... out of all the survivors... only a few can even remember glimpses of what happened next..." Ibiki canceled the jutsu and once again they were in Inochi's office.

"I don't understand... how can the other story differ so much from the last?" Sarutobi asked as he stood up, still trembling in rage.

Ibiki crossed his arms and thought for a moment. "Genjutsu would be my guess... Except we found no evidence of chakra manipulation in the temporal lobe of any of the survivors..."

"As Shikaku would say... this is troublesome..." Inochi said "I guess the only one who really knows would be Naruto..."

Sarutobi nodded gravely. "Yes... but then we would have to unseal his memories and that could ruin all the progress made... and he could be lost to us..."

Ibiki nodded. "but if we don't know what happened there could be others who have gotten away and can eventually hurt him once more."

"That is also true... "The aged Hokage agreed. "but I will not be having Naruto out on his own again... I have taken Inu off active duty to be his permenant ANBU Guard..." Sarutobi then turned to Inochi. "How is your progress with Ino?"

Inochi smiled for the first time since the meeting began. "She is doing great, she has learned two of the Yamanaka Mind jutsus and several of the recovery ones. She is a prodigy of phicology and is advancing faster than I have ever seen. She will be able to help him if something bad were to occur. She will be able to keep him stable untill either I or another experianced Yamanaka can get to him."

"That is good, when are you going to bring her over to meet him?" Sarutobi asked.

"Meet him Hokage-sama?" Inochi asked in mild confusion.

"Ofcourse, how will she be able to look out for him if she does not meet him?" Sarutobi said with a frown. "They need to interact and be on a some what personal level."

Inochi nodded seeing the logic in that. "Alright... I will bring her tomorrow, and since his recovery has gone so smoothly... this will give them more than half a year to get to know eachother before the accademy starts next simester."

Sarutobi nodded with satisfaction. "Good... hopefully they will become close and develop a bond of some kind... If Naruto has a friend he can rely on it could help him when it counts." The Yamanaka head nodded his agreement. "Well, now that this meeting is over, Ibiki you are dissmissed, Inochi, keep me posted as the development progresses."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The two Shinobi said in unison, and with that Ibiki and Sarutobi vanished in a swearl of leaves."

Well hope you like this, sorry it took so long, if ya have any comments review and dont hesitate to complain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mindcage...**

Chapter Three: Something wonderful...

Well here is another chapter. Read the note at the bottom for info and **Alt Ending**.

~ Mugan Von Hellscream

Inochi smiled as he made his way to the mental ward, his young daughter at his side. Today he would hopefully introduce Naruto to his first real companion in life, if only he knew. Inochi and Ino arrived at the security door and Inochi waved a glowing hand infront of a chakra detecting seal. The door opened and the two made their way down the hallway past his office and made a left turn down another corridor. "Now Ino," Inochi started as they made their way towards the end of the hall. "I've already told you that today you would meet someone who might need your help in the future. So I want you to be nice to him and treat him with the same respect you give to others, he has had a very bad experiance and I think it would do him good to have a friend."

Ino looked up at him with a smile "Okay Daddy, I promise I'll be good."

Inochi smiled and then waved his hand over the door security seal. He waited as the Anbu on the otherside did the same. When the door opened Inochi made his way in daughter in hand. The stopped infront of one last door and Inochi opened it by turning the nob. Peeking in he smiled seeing Naruto sitting on the floor, an open marker in one hand and several in the other. Inochi discovered early on into his recovery that Naruto could vividly express himself by drawing, he also used it as a way to calm himself if things got out of hand.

Naruto in his white shirt and brown shorts looked up hearing the door opened and smiled widely seeing Inochi's head poking in. "Inochi-san! I got something to show you, I think they are my best drawings yet!" He said excitedly. Getting up and running towards his small desk he picked up a manilla folder and ran towards him. "Here, here! I hope you like them, I don't know why I drew them but they look better than anything else I've drawn."

Inochi took the folder and smiled. "Very good Naruto, I'll look at them later." Naruto seemed to deflate at that but Inochi chuckled and ruffled his hair. "but more importantly, I have brought someone for you to meet."

Inochi opened the doorfully and pulled Ino in to view. "This is my daughter Ino, I thought it might be nice for you to talk and play with someone your own age today."

Naruto suddenly went quiet and tensed, his eyes becoming sharp. He had switched into calculative mode, as Inochi called it. It was one of Naruto's many deffense personalites. Whenever Naruto would meet someone new, his personality would switch to a Naruto that remembered the lessons he had learned during his first year at the accademy. He would quickly look them over looking for any threat, size them, up and then he would either revert back or switch to another personality meant to be ready for combat. It was sad that a child could be this paranoid but it would do him well if he became a Shinobi.

Naruto eyes started from Ino's pink sandels up her legs and stopped at her tan pants. _Weapon pouch, Nagtive. Kunai holster, Nagative._ His eyes continued up to the stripped purple shirt she was waring. _No pockets, sleaves to short to conseal anything, but her body is tense..._ He then finaly looked up her face. _Her cheeks are flushed, she seems to be nervious. _After a split moment of judgement he smiled and relaxed. "Hello Ino, I'm Naruto Its nice to meet you." He said politly.

Ino smiled and relaxed. The way he had looked at her for that brief moment had made her feel that he might not like her. "Hi Naruto, It's nice to meet you too."

Inochi smiled and then said "You two go on and play, I'll be back in an hour or so, I need to do something in my office." Inochi closed the door and looked at the Anbu. "If it sound like anything is going wrong get her out of there, understood?"

The Anbu nodded. "Hai, She will be safe."

Inochi nodded and walked through the security door and towards his office. As he walked he decided that he might as well look at the pictures Naruto had drawn. He brought the folder up and opened it. The first was a pretty good picture of the Sandaime. He had got the Hokage's robes perfect and the Sandaime's face was almost as good except that Sarutobi's hair was colored dark brown. _Maybe he wanted to make the Sandaime in his prime._

As Inochi turned at the end of the corridor he turned to the next picture. It was Naruto and him when they had left the ward for a bowl of Ichiraku Raman. It had been a test and a reward for his amazing progress. Naruto had complete trust for the oldman and his daughter. It was amazing how Naruto could get such detail into a marker drawing. _He's getting much better, I wonder if he might be able to use that to help identify shinobi in the field that he may met._

Inochi made his way into his office and set the open folder on the side of his desk. He sat down and picked up the reports for the other patients in the ward and began to read. _If only we could make as much progress with them as we did with Naruto... _With that thought he went to work.

_**(Meanwhile, back with Naruto and Ino...)**_

After Inochi left Naruto and Ino stood in an akward silance. Then Naruto asked "So Ino, do you like drawing?"

Ino smiled and nodded, glad that the silance was over. "I do, I like to draw flowers."

Naruto smiled and then asked. "Want me to draw one for you? I'm pretty good."

Ino gave a nodd and Naruto smiled before retutning to the floor to get to work. Ino walked over to him and looked over his shoulder and was amazed as Naruto's quick marker strokes soon made a nice red rose. Naruto handed it to her and smiled. "A pretty flower for a pretty girl." Ino blushed at the compliment and Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Are you ok? Your face is red."

Ino's flushed deepend and she looked away. She then spotted a stuffed fox on the bed. "Is that yours?" She asked pointing at it.

Naruto turned his head and nodded. "Yup, Jiji gave it to me when I first got here, it helps me sleep sometimes." Naruto stood up and walked over to it. Naruto switched personalities again. It was one of his better ones, one that was made to make people laugh. He picked it up and turned to her. "He's a really good friend of mine, aren't you Foxy."

Naruto smirked and opened his mouth and a strange sounding voice came out. "_Yes I am Naruto_," It was high pitched and funny sounding. Naruto turned the fox to face Ino and he smiled. "It seems we have a guest, say hello Foxy." Naruto made the fox wave at her "_HEEEELLLLOOOO!_" Ino started to giggle as Naruto began to act with Foxy.

About an hour later Inochi arrived to pick Ino up and he smiled seeing the pair playing with eachother. _It seems this has gone pretty well. _Inochi made his pressence known with a chuckle. "It seems you two have gotten along well."

Ino turned and smiled. "Yup, Naruto-kun it the greatest!" Inochi smiled hearing the added suffix.

Naruto flushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Thanks Ino." He then turned to Inochi. "Are you going to take Ino home?"

Inochi nodded. "Yeah," The two children visibly saddened and he quickly followed up with "but she'll be back tomorrow and she'll be able to stay for two hours then." Both Ino and Naruto stood up and cheered causing Inochi to smile. "Well, come on Ino. We don't want to keep your mother."

Ino gave a quick nodd and then turned to Naruto. "I'll see you tomorrow Naruto-kun!"

Naruto smiled and laughed. "Yup, I'll be waiting then Ino-chan."

She walked out the door and Inochi gave him a smile. "I'm glad you two had fun Naruto, soon you will be seeing much more of eachother."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Inochi chuckled and closed the door. He then led Ino towards the exit before stopping. "Oops, forgot something honey. I'll be right back." He turned to the nurse at the front desk and smiled. "Hey Rei, could you watch Ino for a moment." The nurse nodded with a smile. "Great I'll be right back. He took of quickly for his office and once inside he grabbed a stack of files off his desk. He was about to turn when he noticed something.

Looking at the stack of Naruto's pictures he noticed that he had missed the one under the Ramen stand one. He was about to leave but something nagged at him. With a roll of his eyes and a smile he turned back and slipped the Raman pictue away. As soon as he did his smile vanished. The files in his other hand fell to the floor and his eyes widened. "I-I need to get the Sandaime!" He shouted before vanishing in a shunshin.

The picture flutterd off the desk and onto the floor. An exact replica of the street the incident had occured on rested on its surface.

Hey all, wanted to say high and stuff. What do you think of the chapter it was nice right? Anyway, to any of my regular readers, I want to infrom all that I had sevear writers block and I am updating everthing. So anyone that hasn't red any of my other works should take a glance at my other stories, you just might find something you like.

Also on another note I want to inform you that this is not how I Originally wanted to end the chapter. I wanted to do it like this-

**ALT Ending**

The picture flutterd off the desk and onto the floor. The eyes of the Kyuubi, as evil and life like as the day it attacked stared up at the cieling.


End file.
